


Value

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [17]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prostitution, Triggers, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey doesn't seem to understand what his duties are, so Zeke's got to set the record straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Value

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honeyandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Honeyandvinegar).



> **Setting:** Alternate Reality

 

“What did I bring you here for?”

Casey lowered his teary eyes. He didn't reply for fear his voice might fail him.

“I can't hear you.” Zeke rose from his leather armchair, walking past the desk and toward Casey. He tilted the boy's head back up and looked at him, studied him until Casey thought he'd crumble under the iciness in his eyes. “You know . . . I thought your milky skin and big blue eyes would suffice, but honestly, baby, they don't.”

“I'm sorry,” the boy uttered.

Zeke covered Casey's mouth with his hand to hush him. “You had your chance to explain, now you're just gonna listen. If you want me to keep you, I need to see that you can do the job. I need you to earn me money. Do you think you can do that?”

Casey nodded swiftly.

“Good. And do you think you can do so by servicing a customer every now and a-fucking-gain instead of just flirting at the bar?”

Casey nodded again, a little timidly this time.

Zeke clicked his tongue. “I think you lied to me,” he said casually. “Did you? Casey?”

“A-a-about what?”

“Your value.” Zeke let go of him, crossing his arms in front of his chest. A smirk appeared on his face. “A whore's worth can be equal to their experience, but the lack thereof . . . Priceless.”

Casey's eyes widened. He swallowed hard, his throat sore with suppressed sobs. “No,” he said weakly. “That's not it.”

“No? Are you sure?”

“Y-yes.”

“Then why don't you do what you're here for and have your cute little ass fucked?”

“I . . .” Casey shook his head, incapable of finding the right words.

“You're a loss-making deal for me, Casey. Get fucked or get the fuck out of my place. I don't care about your sick mom or your underage pregnant sister, whatever it is that brought you here. You came looking for money, so start fucking making it.”

Once again, all Casey could do was nod.

Zeke dismissed him with a wave of his hand, but when the boy was just about to slip through the door, he called after him.

“It ain't personal. I like you, I really do. I just can't afford you.”

A tiny smile appeared on Casey's lips. That smile lasted all through the night, even though his heart was heavy when he gave himself away to a random stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AUish, pimp!Zeke, whore!Casey.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful HoneyAndVinegar, who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
>  
> 
> _Feedback is love._


End file.
